


Couple's Costumes

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris and Barry's Halloween costumes through the years.





	Couple's Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN FLASH FANDOM!

Barry and Iris consider themselves the gold standard of relationships for many reasons. One of those reasons is their flawless track record of impressing friends and family with their increasingly creative costumes every Halloween. 

It was Iris who first suggested corresponding costumes to Barry in the 5th grade. Barry's dad took him to see the movie Castaway and Barry loved it. So, Barry dressed up as Chuck Noland and Iris went as Wilson the volleyball. The homemade costumes were a hit at every door the two knocked on, earning them extra candy and even a few full sized chocolate bars. To follow it up next year, Iris dressed up as an old lady and Barry accompanied her as a giant Life Alert button. 

When Barry moved into the West house, he laughed at Joe's favorite expression "Penny for your thoughts?", inspiring that year's costume: Iris in a copper dress that she painted Abraham Lincoln's face onto and Barry in all white clothes that he'd written some of his thoughts on with markers. Joe was so impressed with the costumes, he spent the night taking their picture and forgot to limit their candy to just two pieces per night.

As a teenager, Iris dreamed of becoming a cop. She'd try to talk about it with Joe, but was repeatedly told, "Over my dead body!" Unknowingly, sparking Iris' idea for what she still considers their best costume ever. This costume idea was not a favorite of Barry's, but after a lot of convincing from Iris, he agreed to be a tombstone that read "R.I.P Joe West". Iris dressed as a cop. Needless to say, that was not Joe's favorite Halloween. 

Other iconic West-Allen costumes include Barry as a firefight and Iris as a Dalmatian, Barry as Vincent Van Gough (with a bloody ear) and Iris as Starry Night, Barry as a butterfly catcher and Iris as a butterfly, Barry as a piñata and Iris blindfolded with a bat, and Barry as a tornado with Iris as Dorothy.

Their first Halloween as an official couple, Barry was Netflix and Iris was chill. This year they dressed as Carl and Ellie from Up. Cisco may have cried.


End file.
